tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Qetsiyah
Qetsiyah była bardzo potężną czarownicą, która jest odpowiedzialna za stworzenie zaklęcie nieśmiertelności, Drugiej Strony oraz lekarstwa na nieśmiertelność. Jej pragnieniem było, by Silas dołączył do niej na wieczność na Drugą Stronę, dlatego jej potomkinie stworzyły Bractwo Pięciu, które miało na celu znaleźć, uzdrowić i zabić Silasa. Qetsiyah była dalekim przodkiem rodu Bennett. Historia Ponad 2000 lat temu Qetsiyah była bardzo zakochana w mężczyźnie o imieniu Silas, który tak samo jak ona był silnym czarownikiem i jej najlepszym przyjacielem. Miłość kobiety była bezgraniczna. Pewnego razu Silas poprosił Qetsiyah, by ta stworzyła zaklęcie nieśmiertelności, po to by mogli żyć razem wiecznie. Qetsiyah spełniła prośbę ukochanego, jednakże podczas uroczystości zaślubin Silas uciekł do swej kochanki wraz z eliksirem nieśmiertelności, ponieważ to z nią zamierzał spędzić resztę życia. Zraniona Qetsiyah, udając, że nic się nie stało, podarowała Silasowi dwa dary. Pierwszym było lekarstwo, dzięki któremu nieśmiertelność mogła zostać zdjęta, zaś drugim było serce Amary. Okazało się, że rozzłoszczona kobieta – podała Amarze lekarstwo, a następnie brutalnie ją zabiła. Qetsiyah zamknęła Silas w grobowcu na opuszczonej wyspie, zostawiając przy nim jedynie lekarstwo. Pozostawiła mu wybór: przyjmie lekarstwo i umrze, jako człowiek albo zostanie zamknięty już na zawsze. Aczkolwiek kobieta chciała jeszcze więcej. Wiedziała, że Silas powinien umrzeć, lecz wtedy – po śmierci - połączyłby się ze swoją ukochaną Amarą. Qetsiyah była zdeterminowana, aby zrobić wszystko, byleby do tego nie dopuścić. Stworzyła nadprzyrodzony czyściec, który potocznie nazwała Drugą Stroną - do niej szły wszystkie zmarłe nadnaturalne istoty. To upewniło ją, w przekonaniu, że Silas powinien przyjąć lekarstwo, by po śmierci połączyć się z Qetsiyah, nie pierwszą Petrovą. Silas nie dał kobiecie satysfakcji wygranej i postanowił głodować oraz gnić w grobowcu. Wolał tkiwć w takim stanie, niż wrócić do swojej byłej ukochanej. Kilka lat później Qetsiyah umarła, zostawiając na świecie swojego potomka. Po drugiej stronie była zmuszona obserwować wszystkie jego poczynania, ponieważ Silas nie chciał wziąć leku, dlatego też miała niezałatwione sprawy na ziemi. Odkryła, że gdy Silas i Amara – w momencie gdy stali się nieśmiertelni – pogwałcili prawa Natury (o sprawach, które muszą przemijać), która w odwecie zaczęła tworzyć tzw. cienie lub po prostu sobowtóry, które musiały zostać zabite. Przez 2000 lat Qetsiyah musiała patrzeć, jak sobowtóry Silasa i Amary spotykają i zakochują się w sobie. Później zaklęcie nieśmiertelności zostało użyte przez czarownicę Esther, która zmieniła swoje dzieci w Pierwotne wampiry, używając do tego krwi Tatii, czyli sobowtóra Amary. Sto lat później potomkinia Qetsiyah stworzyła Bractwo Pięciu, czyli łowców, których zadaniem było znalezienie grobowca Silasa, podanie mu lekarstwa – a następnie zabicie go. Misja pierwszego Bractwa nie powiodła się, ponieważ wszyscy członkowie zostali zabici przez Pierwotnych. Zaklęcie, które złączyło tych pięciu, musiało znaleźć następnych członków i od tej pory byli oni rozproszeni po całym świecie. Pamiętniki Wampirów |-|Sezon 4= |-|Sezon 5= Wygląd zewnętrzny Qetsiyah była piękną kobietą o szczupłej sylwetce. Posiadała długie brązowe włosy, zazwyczaj lekko pofalowane. Jej oczy były w kolorze włosów. Qetsiyah uważała, że jej imię jest za bardzo starożytne, dlatego postanowiła je zmienić na Tessa. Osobowość Początkowo dowiadujemy się co nieco o Qetsiyah z legendy opowiedzianej przez Atticusa. Gdyby czarownica chciała pomóc Silasowi w zaklęciu, musiałaby być bardzo wierna i potężna. Jednakże, z tego faktu, że zabiła jego ukochaną, a następnie zamknęła go w grobowcu na wieki – świadczy o niezwykle zazdrosnej, mściwej, pełnej nienawiści osobowości. Ponadto jej decyzja o stworzeniu drugiej strony i izolowania Silasa od połączenia z Amarą wskazuje na niestabilną osobowość, ponieważ po drugiej stronie więzionych było mnóstwo innych nadnaturalnych istot. Ponadto Qetsiyah myślała o sobie jako o ofierze, jeśli chodzi o sytuację z nieśmiertelnym. Chociaż była ona lekko szalona i nieobliczalna, jej zachowanie można usprawiedliwić, ponieważ oszustwo Silasa miało znaczący wpływ na jej psychikę. Moce i zdolności *'Opętanie' - thumb|245px|Qetsiyah używa pirokinezy.akt odwoływania się albo wzywania wyjątkowych form energii przez skupianie na zewnętrznych źródłach prądu. *'Prekognicja' - akt przepowiadania przyszłych wydarzeń opartych z percepcji pozazmysłowej. *'Perswazja' - czarownice mogą kontrolować oraz manipulować umysłami ludzi. *'Zadawanie bólu' - akt tworzenia i zadawania bólu ludziom, a zwłaszcza wampirom. *'Kontrola nad żywiołami' - thumb|245px|Zadawanie bólu.akt kontrolowania i manewrowania elementami powietrza, ziemi, ognia, i wody.ce. *'Rzucanie zaklęć' - akt zmieniania i/lub panowania nad sytuacją przez wykorzystanie czarów, przekleństwa, lub rytuału, itd. *'Telekineza' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania ruchem przedmiotów przez umysłowy wpływ. *'Termokineza' - zwiększenie temperatury krwi do stanu wrzenia przez umysłowy wpływ. Jak na razie Davina jest jedyną czarownicą, która może tego dokonać. *'Sporządzanie eliksirów '- akt mikstur browarniczych i eliksirów z cudownymi właściwościami. *'Umiejętności sensoryczne' - niektóre czarownice, jak Davina, są w stanie zmysłowo wykryć magię. *'Nadzwyczajne dary' - niektóre czarownice posiadają dar od natury, który jest wyłącznie ich cechą. Sophie Deveraux ma dar przepowiadania kiedy dziewczyna jest w ciąży. Słabości *'Niedowierzanie' - akt zaprzeczania albo nie wierzenia w magiczny potencjał może spowodować nieumyślnie powstrzymywanie paranormalnej mocy czarownicy. *'Strach' - przygnębiające uczucie wzbudzone przez nieuchronne niebezpieczeństwo, zło, ból, itd., zagrożenie prawdziwe albo wyobrażony sobie; warunek albo uczucie obawiania się może spowodować chwilową utratę mocy czarownicy. *'Śmiertelność' - oparta z faktu, że czarownice są wciąż ludzkie, dzielą wiele z takich samych słabości jako nie-nadprzyrodzone istoty (np. wiek, ścięcie głowy, choroba, sercowe niepowodzenie, uduszenie, itd.) *'Nadużywanie czarów' - nadmierne wykorzystanie czarów może doprowadzić czarownicę do śmierci przez nadmierny wysiłek. Wystąpienia Sezon 4 *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes (wspomniana) '''Sezon 5' *''Original Sin'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' Relacje Silas frame|Silas i Qetsiyah.Qetsiyah kochała Silasa bezgranicznie. Mówiła, że był jej prawdziwą miłością, lecz Silas kochał Amarę i chciał z nią przeżyć wieczność. Wykorzystał miłość Qetsiyah i poprosił ją, by ta wynalazła zaklęcie nieśmiertelności, które mogłoby związać na zawsze Silasa i Qetsiyah. W dniu, kiedy eliksir miał zostać spożyty przez zakochanych , Silas uciekł do swej prawdziwej miłości, z którą spożył eliksir. Qetsiyah dowiedziwszy się o spisku, zabiła Amarę, a następnie wygnała Silasa do grobowca pozostawiając mu lekarstwo i dwie opcje do wyboru. Amara Amara była służebnicą Qetsiyah, która wraz z jej ukochanym Silasem zażyła eliksir nieśmietelności. Qetsiyah w akcie zazdrości podała lekarstwo Amarze, po czym zabiła ją - wycięła jej serce, które następnie podarowała Silasowi. Ciekawostki Galeria Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Rodzina Bennett Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie